ImmortalHD
Aleks "ImmortalHD" is a friend of the Creatures. Immortal calls his subscribers Nobs, but also recognizes them as Homies because of his connections with Sly, his best friend. ImmortalHD is also the newest band member of Stuck in Your Radio, Sly's band, and plays the bass. History Before he lived in the United States, Immortal lived in Russia until the age of 8. His first language is actually Russian, but he told his viewers during a live stream that he actually lost his accent after living in the States for so long, however he still speaks Russian. He then went to college taking graphic design, where he discovered, much like SlyFox, it just wasn't "his thing" and so he dropped out. By then he already had a pretty good channel going. Immortal began making YouTube videos when Halo machinimas got popular, and he thought that he could do it too. Other videos branched off from there. Recently, Immortal was hacked. The hacker deleted most of his videos, which led to Immortal deleting them all and "starting over". To help support Immortal, Sly made a video asking his subscribers (the Homies) to check out Immortal's channel. Immortal has featured in several series with Sly such as Sly Breaks Friends, Wifey Craft with Rachel and Mitty, and The Last Update and The Survival Games with [Seamus Immortal makes a miniature series where he showcases small internet games in 30 seconds. E.g. "QWOP in 30 Seconds" These videos are filled with Immortal's heartfelt rage, which fans describe as Nova-ish due to James' rage videos. There is a similar feature in which Sniper Ghost Warrior, who "lives" in Immortal's house, plays various games like Facade and Happy Wheels. Immortal makes "Minecraft tutorials" in which he teaches viewers about the lesser known features of Minecraft, such as how to make Dirtmen (which recently got made into a mod) and warnings about trees. In March 2012, Immortal posted a teaser video entitled '3-30-12' of live-action footage including Immortal's Optimus Prime head falling to the ground. On that date, Immortal was kidnapped and taken into the woods by a masked home invader as he filmed a short update vlog. After he failed to escape the woods and subdue his kidnapper, Immortal was killed by a blow to the head. God agreed to bring him back to life on one condition. Current Games *Minecraft: Last Update w/ Sly & SSoHPKC *Minecraft: Spooky-Craft *World of Minecraft w/ Sly *Spooky-Craft *Borderlands w/ Sly & SSoHPKC *Sims 3 *Sim City 4 *Tropico 4 *Portal 2 w/ Captain Knots *Tekkit-Craft w/ HuskyMUDKIPZ *Borderlands 2 w/ Sly & SSoHPKC *Saints Row 3 w/ Captain Knots On Hiatus *Dead Space 2 *Wifey-Craft w/ Sly, Rachelkip, & MittyMox *Rock Of Ages w/ Utorak *Pokemon: Colosseum *World of Minecraft w/ Sly *Silent Hill: Downpour *Ghost Recon: Future Soldier w/ TomAnex & Sp00n *Transformers: War for Cybertron Quotes & Sayings *"Nobs 4 Lyf" *"What's a ________?" *"You're an ass...for real." *"...Wut?" *"_______ 2012!" (in reference to the rapper Krispy Kreme) *"Shame." *"Hur hur hur." *"Seems legit..." *"It's whatever." (usually to Rachel in Wifey-Craft) *"Fuck it, yolo." *"Buy here often?" (used in Spooky-Craft) *"I built it...in Gamemode 1." *"Are you fucking kidding me?" *"Gooby pls." *"lolwut." *"Buy my shirts." *"Subscribe to me please." *"I don't even know what that is." *"Do you have uh materials...Materials, please.. " (Said in a emotionless-sounding Russian accent.) *"I know two languages. *"Ye." (used in Mission-Craft) *"Are you cookies? (used in Spooky-Craft) *"I don't get it." (Used with Sly's cheesy puns) *"I didn't say shit!" *"I wonder where my house is..." (Spooky-Craft) *"I'm a dog! Woof!" (Spooky-Craft) *"God Dammit!" (usually used in Wifey-Craft) *"Oh God!" *"I'm not even mad." *"You mad, bro?" *"Good news from Seamus!" (Last Update) *"I know two languages...so." (When he has no good comeback) *"Buy my shirts." *"Spooky-Craft every Saturday" Trivia *Immortal has a pet tarantula called Spiderius and a guinea pig named Hank. *Immortal has made trolling guides about League of Legends under the alias 'Beta'. *Sly and Immortal both mention that Immortal is Russian. Incidentally, "Aleks" is an Russian name. *According to Utorak, Immortal dropped out of college. He confirmed this on his Sims 3 series here, around the 17:52 mark *He is a Virgo (his birthday is September 1st, confirmed on his twitter) and his favourite colour is red. *He had tags in every video that were vaguely relevant to it and told a funny little story, until YouTube made tags private on August 16, 2012. *He is afraid of really small spiders. *He is deathly afraid of Bigfoot. *He knows two languages, English and Russian. *He can impersonate Seamus and Sly almost perfectly and believes that he should go on American Idol Gallery E0e0862c7ec64afaf3cbfcb066046089c9c0c3df_full.jpg|ImmortalHD's Nobface tumblr_m1szs3QxS81r8sj0xo1_500.png|He revels his face in "Immortal HD Gets Kidnapped!" 51a290f2850c11e181bd12313817987b_7.jpg|Aleks & PuppyChef e7a0facc850111e181bd12313817987b_7.jpg|Aleks playing the bass Ap-3RuECMAE-5BW.jpg large.jpg|Aleks at Pax (On the far right) 64bfec6c808811e1b10e123138105d6b_7.jpg|Sly & Aleks being angels Links Category:Critters and Friends